Depois de tantos anos
by Violet-Tomoyo
Summary: Touya Kinomoto já tinha tudo o que sempre desejara. O amor de Kaho Mitsuki, um casamento marcado, uma profissão estável...depois de tantos anos, poderá o regresso de velhos amigos mudar tudo?


**Depois de tantos anos…**

* * *

**Parte I**

"_O destino baralha as cartas….nós só temos de as jogar…."__– _José Stalin

* * *

Fim de tarde. O Sol descia sobre o mar, projectando os seus longos raios e tornando tudo em redor de uma cor belíssima, que não era nem laranja, nem vermelho, nem rosa.

Touya Kinomoto aproximou-se lentamente da beira da ponte de onde estava a ver a paisagem, querendo perder-se naquele horizonte de beleza.

- É tudo tão perfeito, não é? – sussurrou Kaho Mitsuki, sua noiva, juntando-se a ele.

- Sim, tudo é perfeito. – respondeu Touya. Depois, dando um grande suspiro, abraçou Kaho e fê-la olhá-lo olhos nos olhos – Ainda nem consigo acreditar….

- Em quê?

- Nisto. – O mais velho dos Kinomoto suspirou novamente – Depois de tantos anos, finalmente tenho tudo o que desejo.

- Tu desejaste-me? – perguntou a ruiva, sorrindo de forma provocante.

- Sim. – Touya olhou-a, sério – Eu desejei-te, Kaho. Mas pensei que te ia perder para aquele inglês…o Eriol Hirawguisawa.

Kaho escapou-se do abraço dele, e fingiu fugir-lhe.

- Agora estou aqui. Só contigo, Touya.

- E amas-me? – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos perguntou, apanhando-a e puxando-a contra o seu peito.

Kaho Mitsuki cruzou os seus olhos claros com os do noivo, mantendo uma expressão entre o sério e o divertido. Depois beijou-o longamente, até perder o fôlego.

- Se isto for o amor…- disse ela ofegante – Então eu amo-te, Touya….

* * *

Era noite de sábado e, como de costume, Sakura estava sozinha em casa, varrendo rapidamente as folhas secas que haviam caído.

- Sakura! Estás muito trabalhadora hoje, filha!

- Papá! Touya! Ainda bem que chegaram! Tenho uma notícia sensacional para vos contar! – gritou a jovem de olhos verdes, correndo para eles e deixando a cair a vassoura.

- Deixa-me adivinhar, monstrenga…já sei! Vieste avisar-nos de que o teu ataque á Terra está programado para amanhã!

- Não é nada disso! – protestou Sakura, indignada.

- Vá, não se zanguem….bem, vamos sentar-nos e começar a jantar, e logo nos contarás as novidades, filha.

Depois de fazerem o que Fujitaka, seu pai, lhes ordenara, e de Sakura ter comido velozmente seis garfadas de comida, ela decidiu-se finalmente a falar:

- Bom…eu recebi há pouco um telefonema de Inglaterra. Era a Tomoyo Daidouji, a minha melhor amiga! Ela disse que recebeu o convite para o casamento do Touya, e vem a caminho! O Eriol Hirawguisawa e a Nakuru Akisuki vêem com ela. – Sakura parou para recuperar o fôlego – Eles chegam…amanhã.

- Amanhã? – perguntou Fujitaka – Mas porque é que não avisaram mais cedo?

- Não puderam, pai. As ligações em Inglaterra estiveram cortadas até hoje devido a ventos fortes.

- E a Tomoyo precisa de ficar em nossa casa?

- Não, pai. A mãe dela tem a Mansão Daidouji preparada para a receber. A Nakuru também fica em casa dela, e o Eriol…o Eriol vai para a casa do Syaoran.

- Fico muito contente por a Tomoyo regressar ao Japão, querida. Vocês sempre foram muito amigas, mas já não a via há…

- Cinco anos. A Tomoyo foi para Inglaterra estudar música quando ainda só tinha quinze anos. Ela deseja ser cantora de ópera…e o Eriol, que estuda música com ela, vai ser um pianista famoso!

- Ah, sim? – Touya estava decididamente irónico – Eles não acham que esses sonhos são demasiado grandes? É quase impossível realizá-los…

- Não sejas pessimista! A Tomoyo e o Eriol têm muito talento, de certeza que vão conseguir!

- Esperemos que sim, filha – comentou o Sr. Kinomoto – Esperemos que sim…

- E amanhã, vou ao aeroporto esperá-los, aos três! Vens comigo, Touya?

- Claro! – respondeu ele.

- Óptimo! Obrigada, mano! – agradeceu Sakura, pulando da cadeira com a boca cheia e dando-lhe um beijo repenicado na bochecha.

Touya olhou a irmã, abanando a cabeça, e um esboço de sorriso apareceu no seu rosto.

"Sakura nunca mudará" - pensou ele – "E ainda bem…"

* * *

- "É tudo tão perfeito, não é?" "É tudo tão perfeito, tão perfeito, tão perfeito, tão per…"

Touya acordou sobressaltado, alagado em suor, com vozes estranhas incomodando na sua cabeça. Levara a noite sonhando com a voz de Kaho, dizendo-lhe que "Tudo era perfeito"…e era, de facto! Touya sabia que era jovem, forte, atraente, tinha um bom emprego…já para não falar no amor de Kaho, no seu casamento, na casa que tinham comprado, nos amigos…mas então, porque é que ele não parava de pensar naquela pergunta?

Abanou a cabeça, querendo afastar aqueles pensamentos incómodos. E, lentamente desceu as escadas que levavam até á sala de estar…

A luz pálida da manhã entrava pelas janelas mal fechadas. Era ainda muito cedo, mas seu pai já havia saído…"Uma conferência sobre o Egipto" – explicara-lhe na noite anterior – " Vou falar dos mistérios do Egipto Antigo, das pirâmides, dos deuses, dos faraós e das suas esposas…."

De súbito, sozinho na sala, Touya recordou os tempos em que ele, a mãe e o pai falavam acerca do Egipto, ali naquele mesma sala. Ele era só um garoto, então…mas que saudades! Saudades da mãe, sempre doce e sorridente, de ser criança outra vez, dos cheiros dos bolinhos comprados na Padaria…

Uma estranha sensação apoderou-se dele. Assustado, olhou a fotografia da mãe, que se encontrava pousada sobre a mesa. Nadeshico sorria-lhe docemente, os cabelos negros esvoaçando em redor do rosto, os olhos verdes brilhando….

- "É tudo tão perfeito, não é? "- ele recordou novamente a voz de Kaho.

E então, de súbito, sentiu que ainda não podia responder àquela pergunta. Faltava-lhe algo para a perfeição…algo que não era perfeito, mas que ele queria encontrar…

* * *

Sakura estava animada, quase histérica. A jovem de 20 anos tinha os cabelos cor de mel em desalinho, os olhos verdes brilhando como as mais puras esmeraldas e as faces rosadas como um bebé. E, estranhamente, tudo isso a tornava mais bonita aos olhos do seu namorado, Syaoran Li.

- Acalma-te, Sakura – pediu o rapaz chinês, com o seu habitual bom senso – Eles devem estar quase a chegar, não te preocupes!

- Ai, não consigo estar quieta! – ela saltitou, impaciente – Estou tão ansiosa por rever a Tomoyo, o Eriol e a Nakuru!

- Eu também. – comentou Rika, uma das amigas do casal – Já não os vemos há…

- Cinco anos. - completou Naoko.

- Olhem! – gritou Chiharu, atraindo a atenção de todos – Os passageiros começaram a desembarcar!

Ansiosos, todos os que esperavam os três amigos vindos de Inglaterra se aproximaram da porta de desembarque. Sakura e Syaoran estavam á frente, seguidos por Rika Sasaki e Naoko. Um pouco mais atrás, Chiharu discutia com Yamazaki – apesar de serem namorados, eles continuavam a discutir muito. Yukito conversava com Meiling, os dois olhando o jovem casal discutindo.

Touya e Kaho estavam juntos, ligeiramente afastados daquela multidão de amigos. A ex-professora sussurrava ao ouvido do noivo palavras doces, e Touya acariciava-lhe os cabelos ruivos. O mais velho dos Kinomoto sentia-se noutro mundo com Mitsuki, e estava alheado de tudo.

Os passageiros saíam em turba do terminal. De súbito, Sakura guinchou e precipitou-se para a frente, seguida de Li, Rika, Naoko, Meiling, Yukito, Chiharu e Yamazaki, o que impediu a Touya e a Kaho ver os _regressados_.

- Tomoyo! Eriol! Nakuru!

- Sakura-Chan!

- Que saudades! É tão bom vê-los outra vez!

- Fizeram uma boa viagem?

- Estás tão diferente!

- Estou gorda, é o que é! Desde que comecei a trabalhar na Pastelaria….

- Bem-vindos ao Japão!

- Obrigado, Li.

Afastado, Touya ouvia a tagarelice dos seus amigos, mas não conseguira ainda ver nenhum dos três…

- Vens, Touya? – perguntou Kaho, puxando-o pela mão – Vamos dar-lhes as boas vindas! Touya! Touya?

A ruiva olhou-o, preocupada. Touya parecia imerso num sonho, distante…

Na verdade, nem ele percebia o que lhe estava a acontecer. Tudo começara quando a multidão se afastara, e ele pudera enxergar claro. Lá estava Nakuru, a rapariga que durante tantos anos o "perseguira"…mas ela era já uma mulher, claro! Contudo, tinha o mesmo penteado, as bochechas coradas, os olhos rubi de sempre…apenas engordara alguns quilos, e isso notava-se bem nas pernas e braços roliços e na cara bolachuda. Mas a gordura ficava-lhe bem, realçava-lhe o rosto alegre, e tornava-a mais colorida…

Eriol…não havia muito a dizer sobre o jovem de olhos azuis meia noite e cabelos da mesma cor. Estava mais alto, mais magro, mais austero…mas nos olhos havia o brilho de sempre, de quem sabe demais…

Foi Tomoyo que lhe causou um choque. Não sabia explicar porquê, mas quando a viu, sentiu uma dor aguda no peito, as pernas a tremer, os olhos piscaram várias vezes…aquela era mesmo Tomoyo, a melhor amiga de Sakura? Ou seria…um anjo?

Ali, no aeroporto, entre milhões de pessoas, vozes e ruídos, a pequena Daidouji surgia-lhe como uma figura de um sonho! Mas ela era tão simples, na verdade…então porquê aquela sensação?

Touya tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu. Estava hipnotizado…por um anjo, uma fada, ou uma garota apenas! Não conseguia desviar o olhar daquela figura frágil e delicada, dos cabelos negros em canudos perfeitos, do rosto pálido onde apareciam aqueles belos olhos cor de violeta…e os lábios dela, de um rosa pálido, sorriam, sorriam, sorriam para todos.

Só a voz de Kaho Mitsuki o fez regressar á Terra.

- Touya? Está tudo bem contigo, querido?

Meio atarantado, ele assentiu, e apressou-se a segui-la para cumprimentar os amigos. E, enquanto sorria e dizia as palavras amáveis do costume, tentou sempre ignorar aquela vontade de olhar fixamente para Tomoyo.

- Ouvi dizer que se vão casar…é verdade, Touya? – perguntou uma Nakuru curiosa.

- É sim. – apressou-se a responder Kaho – E suponho que é para isso que vocês regressaram, para assistir ao nosso casamento!

Todos se riram ao ouvir Kaho responder, mas Touya sentiu um baque ao ouvir aquilo. Casamento….Kaho…seria possível? Aflito, já não sabia o que desejava. A vida que desejara durante tantos anos, juntamente com Kaho, desfazia-se sempre que ele olhava a figura de Tomoyo. Será que ele queria mesmo aquilo, aquela vida perfeita? Ou…

Os seus olhos castanhos pousaram novamente em Tomoyo, e ele voltou a ter a mesma sensação dolorosa a percorrer-lhe o corpo. Como se…fosse ela aquilo que faltava na sua vida, aquilo que ele tanto procurava…

" Afinal, o que é que está certo? " – pensou para si mesmo – "Fazer aquilo que desejei tantos anos, ou mudar tudo?"

Parecia-lhe tão díficil responder…

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Este é o meu novo fanfic, que decidi escrever em honra da minha personagem favorita de Card Captor Sakura: a Tomoyo, cujo aniversário é no dia 3 de Setembro. Com este fanfic, quis fazer algo diferente, tentar sair um pouco da rotina. Os pares a ser utilizados…não prometo nada, mas penso que terá de tudo um pouco, do mais estranho ao mais típico.

Este fanfic terá mais dois capítulos, que vou tentar não demorar muito a escrever. Aceito e agradeço todo o tipo de sugestões que me queiram dar acerca da história, pois ainda existem muitos pontos "negros" que ainda não sei como escrever…

Enfim, não quero aborrecê-los mais com a minha tagarelice. Adorava que comentassem, fizessem críticas, sugestões ou (quem sabe?) elogios. Para isso, escrevam um e-mail para ou cliquem em "Submit Review"….

Beijinhos,

_Violet-Tomoyo_


End file.
